


Junior Wants Senior

by hideiskens (Calico_Neko)



Series: FAVONE [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fail Humor, Fluff, M/M, OOC, younger x older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/hideiskens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata suddenly got a younger 'husband'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> repost from tumblr  
> will make a longer version, probably...

Kouki does want a younger brother, but not like this one.

His life was normal before he (unfortunately) helped a junior high student from ‘I can't find my home. I always go with my personal driver’. Just a day after, right in front of Kouki’s senior high’s gate, he met the boy who claimed wanting to say his thanks by giving him a lot of things. From chocolates, flowers, books.

But that’s not the junior high boy’s real intention.

"I like you, senpai, You’re really brave to help this stranger. As my thanks, I’m gonna make you mine. Protecting you, giving anything you want, nobody can hurt you even for an inch. That should be an honor for you, right?"

So did Kouki know, a junior high student, second year, the son of yakuza, wanted Kouki, senior high student, first year, normal boy with normal life, to be his.

"Ah, what had I got myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

Furihata is supposed to have a library club activity today. He has messaged Kawahara and Fukuda to wait for him after the class. Then after the club, they plan to hunt newest magazines. Boys love automotive, right?

But the plan is just a plan. Furihata hums as he walks slowly out of his class, when a certain girl, aka his classmate, aka the girl whom Furihata puts a crush on, is greeting him. Aw~, her smile makes the brunet dazed for a sec.

“Furihata-kun, someone is looking for you.”

Her voice, her face, her cute tiny figure, ah… Furihata likes her—

“Kouki.” The brunet suddenly blushes. She calls his name.

But….

Eh? Since when she call him by his first name?

Seeing around, the 170 cm boy doesn’t find anyone except that sweet girl. Well, he assumes the voice is his crush’s, not—

“Kouki-senpai, good evening.”

Okay. It goes weird now. He’s first year now, he doesn’t have a junior already.

For the second time, Furihata looks around again. He sees to the left: Mayu-chan, his crush. Then he turns to the right, he sees: the junior high student—

“Akashi-san!? What are—”

“Ah, I’m pleased you still remember my name, Kouki-senpai. But, did you forget to call me Seijuurou instead? Or…” Akashi leans forward until Furihata can see the top of his red hair. He’s a head shorter than Furihata, by the way. In a seductive voice, he whispers, “Did you too ashamed to have a PDA with me?”

Akashi Seijuurou, the yesterday junior high student boy, standing in front of Furihata’s class! Still in his uniform!

Furihata just wants to die right away!

Curious, the Mayu girl tugs Furihata’s sleeve, getting a hidden glare from the youngest.

“Furihata-kun, who is he?”

The heart beats panicky. He cannot say the fact about this boy. How could he say this boy wanna make him as his? His high school life will be ruined! His Mayu-chan gonna left him if she knows. And knowing this oh-high-all-mighty-the-great-emperor Akashi is an absolute yakuza boy from one of the richest family in Japan … Furihata will be kicked from his normal daily life!

Exhaling, Furihata stutters, “Ah, let me introduce him, Mayu-san. This is my … my … my little brother! Yes, this is my liitle brother! Sei—hmmph!”

“No we are not brothers, Kouki-sen—no, I mean Kouki. Did I tell you that I will make you mine? Now let’s go, my Kouki, my driver has waited for us. I’ve booked a nice private room in my favorite Italian restaurant.” Akashi bows his head, saying, “Now, if you excuse us, Mayu senpai. My WIFE and I will have a DATE today.”

After sending a ‘Don’t you dare talking to my Kouki’ smile, Akashi lefts the stunned first year girl. She tilts her black head, perplexed for what has happened. Her jaws are still dropping. She cannot believe of her own eyes and ears.

“That … what was that?”

Witnessing the junior high kissing one of her senior high classmates while the flustered brunet being dragged by the waist—

“Furihata-kun, what had you gotten into?”

And then Furihata gets a message: [Furi! Where are you? We’ve waited for 2 hours! Get your ass here! Now!] from Fukuda.

However, Furi’s ass is in somewhere place, with Akashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the hell did i type??!! TTATT  
> sorry for the GE, btw


End file.
